1. Field of Invention
Devices are available in a number of forms for removing ice and snow from the surfaces of automobile windows. The present invention relates to scrapers in general, more specifically to ice scrapers, but especially to an improved method for removing frost, ice, and snow from the surfaces of curved automobile windows. The invention further provides for the removal of excess water, sleet, mud and similar obscurants from automobile windows. The invention is directed at the improvement of the removal of frost from curved windows, which requires a contoured, continuous edge. While the invention is particularly suited for use on automobile windows, it will serve equally well on the windshields of other vehicles or on any surface requiring the removal of frost, ice, water and similar obscurants. In addition, the invention is made of materials that will enable the user to operate it comfortably and easily even in very low temperatures. The invention can be used for a variety of scraper products in a number of different embodiments, the method and construction of which are more fully described below.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of ice scraper devices and the like are known and are found to be exemplary of the U.S. prior art. They are:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 3,816,863 Thielemann, Jr. 4,141,111 Hopkins, et. al. 4,164,801 Thomas 4,275,476 Hopkins, et. al. ______________________________________
In the patent to Thielemann, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,863) there is described a device that functions as a screwdriver and a scraper, having a flat plastic edge for use in scraping.
The first patent to Hopkins, et. al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,111) is a continuation of U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,140, in which a single-piece ice scraper is presented with a single straight edge.
In the patent to Thomas (U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,801) is described a variation on the above patent to Hopkins, in which independent flexible fingers are added.
The second patent to Hopkins, et. al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,476) adds a thin webbing in between the flexible fingers.
These patents disclose various types of ice scrapers and the like, but none of them, whether taken singly or in combination, disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention is such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.